This invention relates to hair curlers/or rollers and, more particularly, to flexible hair curlers/rollers which are useable without separate, hair holding clips.
Numerous hair curler constructions and configurations have been developed over the last many years in an attempt to meet a wide variety of consumer demands for ease of use and styling alternatives. However, in spite of these numerous constructions, all of the requirements sought by consumers have not been satisfied.
One principal requirement which has received little attention is the difficulty and cumbersome procedures required for fastening the hair to the curler once the hair fibers have been wound on the curler. In most instances, separate clips are needed to secure the hair fibers to the roller or curler. However, the use of these clips is difficult for one individual to employ and often require the use of small components which are easily lost, dropped, misplaced, or broken.
Another problem frequently encountered with heated hair rollers is the inability to provide the user with a clear indication of the time when the curler is ready to be used. Although several products have been made available which incorporate a small dot of color changing material which is temperature sensitive, the size of the dot makes it difficult for the user to easily see the color change. In addition, repeated use of the product often reduces the efficacy of the material""s temperature sensitivity and its ability to produce a visually distinct color change.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hair curler which eliminates the need for any separate and independent fastening member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair curler having the characteristic features described above which also incorporates temperature sensitive, color changing material which is reliable and is readily viewable by the user even after numerous repeated use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair curler having the characteristic features described above wherein the color changing material is formed on a substantial portion of the hair curler.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair curler having the characteristic features described above which comprises a one-piece, fully integrated construction, which is easily used by the consumer.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
By employing the teaching of the present invention, all of the difficulties and drawbacks found in conventional prior art hair curlers/rollers are eliminated, and an easily used, one-piece, clipless hair curler/roller is provided. In addition, the hair curler/roller of the present invention also incorporates color changing, temperature sensitive material formed over a major portion thereof which is constructed for providing a clear, distinctive, and visually recognizable color change. As a result, the use of the hair curler/roller at the appropriate time, or temperature, is easily determined by the user.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hair curler/roller comprises an elongated central section having a generally rod-like construction. In addition, an enlarged loop or eyelet is formed at one end of the central section, with an elongated continuous, multi-segmented finger member formed at the opposed end of the central section.
By employing this construction, with all portions thereof being inherently flexible, the clipless hair curler/roller of the present invention is realized. In this invention, the central section forms the hair roller portion about which the user""s hair is wound in the desired manner. Then, once completely wound thereon, the hair fibers are quickly and easily held in place by flexibly moving the multi-segmented finger member into the loop or eyelet until the hair fibers are locked in place about the central section thereof.
By employing this construction, quick, easy, and rapid fastening of the hair fibers to the curler body is realized in a manner which is simple to employ and completely independent of separate components such as clips with the hair fibers wound on the central section, the multi-segmented finger member which is affixed to one end of the central section, is arcuately pivoted over the central section in overlying, securing, engagement with the hair fibers rolled on the central section. Then, the distal end portions of the multi-segmented finger member is inserted into the loop or eyelet formed at the opposed end of the central section, and advanced therein until securely retained. Once this process is completed, the hair fibers wound on the central section are securely retained in the desired position, in a manner which is quick, easy, and free of additional components.
In order to enable the hair curler/roller of the present invention to operate in the intended manner, the hair curler/roller is preferably formed of flexible material, such as plastic or rubber-based compounds. Although a wide variety of alternate compounds can be employed in the present invention with substantially equal efficacy, the preferred material employed for forming the central section comprises at least once selected from the group consisting of elastomers. Furthermore, the eyelet or loop portion of the hair curler/roller is also preferably formed from the same material as the central section.
In addition, the multi-segmented member of the hair curler/roller of the present invention may also be formed from the same material as the central section. However, in the preferred embodiment, the multi-segmented section is formed from a temperature sensitive material which enables substantially the entire multi-segmented section to change its color in response to temperature changes. In this way, the user obtains an easily seen and understood visual indication when the hair curler/roller has been fully heated and is ready for use.
In this regard, many alternate materials may be employed for forming the multi-segmented section. However, in the preferred embodiment, the multi-segmented section comprises at least one compound selected from the group consisting of elastomers, in order to provide the desired flexibility as well as the color changing effect in response to temperature changes.
As discussed above, the preferred embodiment of the hair curler/roller of the present invention comprises a construction which enables the hair curler/roller to be heated, thereby enabling the user to enjoy the benefits and flexibility provided by heated hair rollers. In order to provide this benefit, the hair curler/roller of the present invention employs temperature-sensitive, color-changing material, as previously detailed. In addition, the hair curler/roller preferably incorporates an elongated, heat-adsorbing rod or coil formed in the central section. By incorporating a heat-adsorbing rod or coil in the hair curler/roller of the present invention, the precisely desired amount of heat is retained by the hair curler/roller for delivery to the hair fibers wound on the central section thereof.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the elongated multi-segmented finger member formed on one end of the central section of the hair curler/roller is preferably constructed with a first, substantially straight portion extending from the central section and a second locking portion extending from the first portion and comprising the multi-segmented configuration. In its preferred construction, the multi-segmented locking portion is preferably formed in a generally sinusoidal shape, incorporating a plurality of peaks and valleys.
As is more fully detailed below, the multi-segmented, section portion of the hair curler/roller of the present invention comprises a generally rectangular cross-sectional shape with the plurality of peaks and valleys being formed on opposed side surfaces thereof. In addition, the other two side surfaces forming the multi-segmented portion are constructed with a substantially flat configuration. Furthermore, each of the peaks and valleys formed on the multi-segmented portion comprises generally curved or rounded shapes, while the sloping walls extending between each peak and valley comprise substantially straight surfaces.
By employing this configuration, a plurality of locking zones are formed along the length of the multi-segmented portion which are capable of securely engaging with the loop eyelet formed at the opposed end of the central portion of the hair curler/roller of the present invention. In this way, a variety of locking areas are provided, enabling the user to quickly and easily insert the multi-segmented portion into the loop eyelet and securely lock the multi-segmented portion therein.
In order to attain the desired locked engagement, two juxtaposed, spaced, adjacent peaks are positioned on opposite sides of the loop or eyelet, with this position being securely retained by placement of the loop or eyelet in the valley of the multi-segmented portion. In this way, the multi-segmented portion is quickly and easily locked in any desired position of the loop or eyelet by one person, without requiring the use of any separate part or component, such as a clip.
By employing this construction, the quick, rapid, and easily attained locked engagement of the multi-segmented portion with the loop or eyelet is realized, and the consumer is able to quickly and easily secure the hair curler to the hair fibers, once the hair fibers have been wound about the central body thereof. Furthermore, no external components are required an a single, integrated hair curler/roller system is realized which provides the desired engagement of the hair curler/roller with the hair fibers.
The invention accordingly comprises a product possessing the features, properties, and the relation of components which will be exemplified in the product hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.